Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source module, and more particularly to a planar light source module.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of optoelectronic technologies, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) arranged on side surfaces of light guide plates (LGPs) in the conventional art have been gradually replaced by light emitting diode (LED) light bars. The LEDs are characterized by long service lives, low power consumption, fast response speed, etc; hence, light source modules employing the LEDs as the light sources can have the improved performance and the extended service lives.
However, if a normal liquid crystal display (LCD) device is equipped with the light source module utilizing the LED as the light source, the LED device cannot be thinned out to a great extent. This is not only because display effects need be accomplished by an LCD panel but also because mechanical elements are required for fixing the LCD panel and the light source module. As such, the thickness of the normal LCD is scarcely comparable to that of a self-luminescent LED display device. As the size of the display device increases, the difference between the normal LCD and the self-luminescent LED display device becomes more significant.
The description of related art merely serves to understand the invention and thus may include information unknown to people having ordinary skill in the art. What is disclosed in this paragraph does not indicate that the issues to be resolved in one or more embodiments of the invention are already known to or understood by people having ordinary skill in the art before the subject application is filed.